This invention is directed to a system and method for role based access control of a document processing device, such as a multifunctional peripheral. More particularly, this invention is directed to system and method for role based access control of a document processing device which provides improved security to the users for managing document processing jobs.
Document processing devices, such as multifunctional peripherals, printing devices, copying devices, facsimiles, or scanning devices, typically provide minimal security to users of such devices for managing document processing jobs. For example, in currently available document processing devices, a user is able to walk up to the document processing device and delete other document processing jobs and place the user's job higher in the queue for processing. Another problem is that when a user selects a private document processing job, which are those jobs that have been created and left in the queue to be released once the user presents his password, the user selecting the private job is able to view the other private jobs in the queue, defeating the purpose of a private document processing job.
Several available document processing devices have attempted to overcome these problems in different ways. One device uses a feature to track and control the access of their peripherals. In this technique, there are 2000 to 2500 user accounts with unique PINS. The user must enter PINS in job control panel to obtain access to the copy function. The drawback of this approach is that only the copy function is protected in the device. This approach also does not support the matrix functionality of roles vs. the functions.
Another device uses a feature wherein the mailboxes are protected by a password. Upon the successful presentation of the password anyone can access the document. However, these devices have various drawbacks as described above. Thus there is a need for a system and method for role based access control of document processing devices which prevents users from performing functions which the users are not allowed to perform.